Two Destinies
by The Fangirl Padawan
Summary: Skye Maron has woke up to find that everyone in her hometown has become fictional characters, and finding that she has become Anakin Skywalker when he is at the brisk of falling to the dark side. Will Skye fall to the dark side? Will she forget who she really is and only think of herself as Anakin Skywalker? And what will happen when she finds out who's really behind all of this?
1. An unusual day

**Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic. Before you start reading there are a couple of things you should know. I did not class this as a crossover because the roles characters from other fandoms have are too insignificant to make this a crossover fanfiction. Anyways, that would be way too many fandoms! The largest roles from other fandoms are two Hunger Games characters. If you are unfamiliar with them I would advice googling them so you know what they look like. Please review, so I know what other people think of this fanfic. Feel free to make suggestions or ask questions! Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know what's going on. Something feels... different.

I quickly dart my eyes around my bedroom, but it's the exact same as of last night. Lily and I's dirty clothes from last night in a pile on the floor, Lily's collection of dolls, our desk filled with my fabulous sketches, and finally our den made out of fluffy blankets, of which contains a small TV, a few books, and some snacks. I then halfway climb the ladder to Lily's top bunk of the bed. My 8 year old sister is so peaceful when she's asleep.

I run my hand through my platinum blonde hair. "UGHHH!" I practically shout. It wakes mom up but surprisingly doesn't wake Lily up. Oh yeah, she's a deep sleeper I remind myself.

Mom comes into the room. "Skye, are you alright?" She asks with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Don't you feel that?" I ask in awe.

"What honey?" Mom says worryingly.

"Something just... feels different today." I say, not making eye contact.

"It's probably just your imagination." Mom concludes.

"Yeah. My imagination" I say rolling my eyes.I just don't get it. Why can only I feel this?

I am actually starting to feel fearful now of whatever this is. _No!_ I scold myself. _Don't feel fearful! Fear is the path to the dark side!_ Let's just hope that was a one time thing.

It is a cold December day, with a beautiful white blanket of snow on the ground.

I slip on some jeans, and a simple white t-shirt, just with the Star Wars logo on it, and finally a warm fluffy jumper. I used to be told off by my mother for wearing anything related to Star Wars, she would say, "Get a grip Skye! You're 14 now! You should stop obsessing over these movies!" Yeah, coming from a mad Hunger Games fan, she loves it even more than Lily does!

I then get breakfast, just a couple slices of toast and some milk. After that I sketch a bit, as I usually do.

Lily and I then go outside and build snowmen and have snowball fights.

"Can we go to the park and ride our sledges down the hills?" Lily excitedly asks.

"Tomorrow maybe, the park is far enough away" I tell Lily.

"Awwww... Come on!" Lily now has the bottom lip out and the puppy dog eyes.

"That face doesn't work on me!" I remind Lily. I then throw a snowball at her

I am starting to get angry now... I don't know why though. I have to scold myself again because of this.

Mom then invites us in for some hot chocolate and cookies. After that I then get lunch, watch some Star Wars Rebels in the den, trying to push away this feeling I have. Only to get angry and tell myself off again when I have to pause the episode after Lily wants me to play with her.

We get far too carried away and after what seems like five minutes, because now we need to get dinner. Lily, mom and I are having pizza for dinner, which usually cheers me up, but doesn't work this time. We all sit at the table. Lily and mom are chatting away, where as I am just eating in silence. Which is unlike me, because I usually chat more than the both of them together.

We all go to bed early because we have a busy day tomorrow, I am meeting up with my three friends, Zoe, Ella, and Anastasia, (who are also lovers Of Star Wars). Lily and mom will be shopping for Christmas.

Oddly, I go to sleep in a matter of minutes, yet I wasn't tired. It would usually take hours when I am not tired. Let's hope I get a peaceful nights sleep tonight. I think to myself. That's the last thing I think of before falling asleep.

I start dreaming. I see a blinding white light, it appears to be that I am in some form of limbo. I hear a faint voice, " _be prepared for what is yet to come"_ It says.

It feels all too realistic. "Who or what are you!" I shout.

The voice has gotten louder " _I am here to protect you. You will have to face another's fears soon. You will have to make the right choices for them along with you. I will guide you as to doing so."_ The voice says. The voice is familiar, and deep, but I can't put my finger on it...

"I don't understand!"

 _"All will be revealed with time..."_ The voice is getting quieter now. " _All I will say is... don't fall!.. For... good... of... world..."_ I can barely hear it now. " _of... galaxy..."_ Did it just say Galaxy? Or did I mishear it? It was barely audible, quieter than a whisper. I... I don't understand any of this.

It's morning. I wake up to my mother screaming. I can sense it is of confusion, fear, and awe. I then realise, _since when can I sense my mom's emotions?!_

I thought it was my mom running in, but it was... Effie Trinket? Her shoulder length brown hair has been replaced with blonde, and her soft face loving face is gone. Has my mom turned into her favourite Hunger Games character? She looks at us. That is enough to make her scream so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if we get noise complaints from the neighbours. My mother then falls unconscious.

That's just enough to wake Lily up. She falls out of the bed, but by the look of it, she's become Katniss Everdeen. Her beautiful golden locks gone. Her small familiar 8 year old frame replaced by a 16 year old victor's...

She gets up and worriedly looks at me. "Skye..." Lily softly says with concern. Even though it is in Katniss' voice. I look down. WHERE THE HECK IS MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! I find that my waist length blonde hair has been replaced by shoulder length, wavy, dark blonde, almost brown hair.I look down again. _Why do I have no breasts..?_ I still don't put the pieces of the puzzle together. _Why does my right arm feel as cold as metal?_ Don't judge me, I'm half asleep.

I practically leap to the mirror in my room, wanting to know what's going on. I take no notice of an unconscious Effie Trinket or cowering Katniss Everdeen.

I look at my reflection. I stare for quite a while. I can only think of one thing.

 _I'm... Anakin Skywalker._

* * *

 **If you read to this far, thank you! Please review and if you really liked it follow/favourite it please! Thanks :)**


	2. Trying to Adjust

**Ok guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been unbelievably busy with school, exams etc. I haven't gone off Star Wars, it's just that I haven't had time to write Fanfiction.**

 **Ok, also small change, I've changed Anastasia's name to Rome, because I now know a girl called Anastasia and I have this thing where I HATE to name OCs after people I know, idk why.**

 **Also, I've named her town Springfield for the same reason they do in the Simpsons, so no one knows where it is. I couldn't decide a place/name so I stuck with Springfield.**

 **And thank you so much for waiting, and a big thank you to those who followed, favourited and/or reviewed! Also, 96 views! I'm actually blown away!**

 **Anyways, let's continue with the story.**

 _I'm Anakin Skywalker. Am I dreaming or what?_

To prove if it's a dream or not, I pinch myself. Aww.. Yep, I can feel it, so I'm not dreaming.

I then realise... I need to go to the toilet. I'm the opposite gender from what I grew up to. You put the pieces together.

Lily or mom won't know how to operate... Male genitals. So then I remember about Max, he's my cousin and he and I, well, are intimate about EVERYTHING. All the girl stuff I'm not afraid to share with him and vice-versa. Though there's nothing between us, we're just friends.

So I dial his number on my phone, and luckily, he answers.

"Hi Skye! I was just about to call you." A definitely female voice says.

"Is this Max?" I ask

"Yup.. You've become a fictional character too I guess from the voice. A male. My guesses a Star Wars character." He says, I can feel that he's annoyed, and fearful.

"Uh huh. I'm guessing you know what I'm calling for." I plainly and quickly say.

"I'm on my way" he replies before ending the call.

Luckily Max only lives one street away from me. In a few minutes I hear the doorbell ring. I go down and answer it. Instead of a tall, 17 year old boy with jet black hair, I find a slightly smaller, pretty girl with white hair. It's Elsa from Frozen.

"Really?" I ask him

"Yes. Let's just get to the point." he's obviously embarrassed by this.

We teach each other how to get used our new bodies, which takes a while.

After we are finished, Max gives me some of his clothes to wear, which surprisingly fit me. Oh yeah, I'm tall now. Still thinking I was in my 4 ft 9 frame. It was a grey t shirt, jeans, and a blue hoodie. I then gave Max some of my clothes, a plain baby blue top, a fuzzy white jumper, and jeans. They fit him, as he is the height I was before.

I say goodbye to Max who mutters "I hate being a girl." Which sounds weird coming from Elsa's mouth.

"Two things, I heard that, and let it goooo let it gooooooo!" Max shoots me a look and thinks; really? Also I don't think he would've heard Anakin Skywalker sing before either.

I walk into my room, and then am reminded of my mom on the floor. So I carry her into her room and gently set her onto her bed.

She flutters her eyes open, and once she makes eye contact with me, she mutters "I think I'm still dreaming, I see one of those characters from Star Wars..."

I chuckle at that reaction. "No, your not dreaming. This is real life, you're Effie, Lily's Katniss, and I'm Anakin."

"Yep, I'm dreaming. Wait, if this is a dream, then I can fly!" She is about to jump off of the bed when I outstretch my hand catch her through the force.

"Wow! It worked!" I say with excitement. I wasn't expecting it to work.

Mom now screams. She pinched herself.

I then set her on the bed.

"So everyone's become fictional characters?" She says with confusion

"I think so, look outside." I reply.

She gets up, and then pulls a shocked face.

From the window, there is a view of our small back garden, and the Main Street of the town, which is always busy, which is the same today, but everyone is confused.

We see a Harry Potter, a Sherlock, a Cinderella, a Captain America, a Tris Prior, a Marty McFly among many others, those are just the first ones to catch my eye. Wait, is that a Jar Jar Binks? I try not to laugh.

Lily then walks in. "I think you should go see the news..." She worryingly says.

We switch the TV on. The reporter, is normal, not a fictional character at all. He says "it appears today that the town of Springfield had been isolated from the rest of the world, there is some form of invisible barrier around the town of 5,000. No one can get in or out. All we have seen is a storm trooper from Star Wars inside the isolated town. Either it was a kid dressed up as a storm trooper, or storm troopers have taken over the town of Springfield. Seriously? Who writes this crap? As if stormtroopers could seize a city! They can barely aim!"

I then switch the TV off.

"It must only be people inside the town who are affected by this" I conclude.

My mom sits on the bed. "Skye... This'll be... Hard to learn to live with this... What should I do?" She softly says, trying not to cry.

"Well, at least you can brag about looking like whoever plays Effie!" I say, trying to brighten the subject.

"It's Elizabeth Banks, and only the ones I can brag to are in my yoga class. Everyone else lives out of town." Yeah, my mom's a bragger. "And what are we going to tell your father?" My father lives 15 miles away in another town. He divorced my mom a year after Lily was born. We visit him once a month because apparently he would rather Skype us every 3 days than have us visit every weekend. We all know he puts work before us.

I look at my watch. "Oh, I have to go now!" I forgot I had to meet Zoe, Ella and Rome. I can sense my mom is disappointed about this. "Don't worry, Lily can keep you company." I remind mom.

To get to our usual meeting place, in the of the town square, I have to go through a series of small alleyways. They could fit me when I was small... But when I try to go inside, I end up whacking my head multiple times.

The town square has shops on 2 sides of a large, paved square, the town hall on another side, and the curb beside the road on another. There are tables and benches in the centre. On a table outside a cafe, I see Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Padme Amidala. I know those are my friends, because that is our meeting place, and they're the only other Star Wars characters in the square apart from me.

I walk towards them. "Hey..." I say. "Sooo... Who's who?"

Padme replies "I'm Rome, Luke is Zoe, and Leia is Ella."

"Have you tried to use the force yet? Or your lightsaber?" Zoe, who is now Luke, asks.

Before I can answer, she stands up, goes to her belt, and unclips a lightsaber. He then turns it on. It is his green saber.

"Well, I did use the force once, to stop my mother from falling to the floor." I say.

"Try out your lightsaber!" Zoe asks.

I look to my belt, and clipped there was Anakin's - or my - lightsaber. I gently unclip it, inspect it, then turn it on. A brilliant blue light now appears.

"Even though you boys might have lightsabers, we can still aim" Rome says with a sly look on her face. She then, along with Ella, make snowballs, then throw them at us. Most are aimed at Zoe, as she is not as natural to a lightsaber as it appears I am.

Now, let the battle of the snowballs begin.


End file.
